puchicaratfandomcom-20200214-history
Rald
Character Info Rald is the god of all reality. The mere concepts of time and space only exist at his digression. Even outside of his reality his name is only spoken in reverence and awe. Many idols have been made to worship his existence, since it is known that he controls the perceivable universe. At first, there was nothing. Then, there was the abyssal dark as represented by Paz. Paz gave birth to Dark Garnet, the precursor to Rald. Dark Garnet can only be seen in Puchi Carat as an alternate to Garnet, but Dark Garnet is a separate character in the universe and can be explained by multiple theories. When Dark Garnet discovered the existance of sin, in the form of Peridot and Bee, he became convinced that his goal was to redeem the universe by reforging it as he saw fit. To accomplish this he set out to defeat the aging god Opa. Assisted by the popular livestremer and resident sleeper, Sapphire. Dark Garnet defeated Opa and became the golden figure known as Rald. Rald's attitude is very temperamental; although described as a meek and quiet child, his actions in the stories are quite contradictory to that. Although a jolly-looking kid in his animations, he frequently has dark spells of cackling like a mad scientist. He's very protective of his work and his interests, though his short temper often gets the better of him; even the smallest remark about science can get his blood boiling. Indeed; his appearance is deceptive. It is said that his appearance is underwhelming. However, such heretics are easily crushed. Matters aren't helped by his "must-have" attitude - if he wants something, he wants it. Indeed, when he needs alone time with a female, he makes sure he has extra. See below. Rald has little in the way of relationships with other characters, as the god of reality he sees such connections as frivolous and potentially impeding his goal of eradicating sin. Rald likes to make robots in his free time to see them suffer without having the bear the weight of sin on his conscience. These robots are made in his image so that Rald can envision what he might look like if he could feel pain. If Rald loses in Puchi Carat whether as a human player or as a CPU player, then the game destroys itself to prevent the real world from collapsing. Trivia *Rald lives in a workshop in Brilliant City; Pearl & Dearl don't live far away from him, because as members of his harem, they must always be ready to serve and protect him. *Rald's name is translated correctly in all versions, though the control panel in his arcade ending mispells his name as "Rard." However, the creator of the arcade machine was then mysteriously found dead. The worshippers of Rald branded the creator a heretic, and thus, Puchi Carat 2 was never released. *There are many different versions of the experience, but it is said that every 1,000 years, Rald blesses the human race with his presence. On the tenth day during his Month of Rald, Rald copulates with the entire female population at once, granting them the holy honor of his seed and cleansing another generation of sin. *Rald's wrench has canonically beaten the following characters: **Goku **Superman **God/Allah **Jesus **Jojo (the entire family at once) **Kirby **The Asylum Demon **Gwyn **Kratos **Asura **Life *Rald has only lost to Glass Joe in his track record. This is likely due to Rald taking pity after killing everyone in France. Glass Joe repented his sins and became the true firstborn. Sprites Category:Characters